Field
The present disclosure relates to conspicuity devices and methods for providing ready identification of an object or individual. Particularly, the present disclosure is directed to conspicuity devices and methods that are capable for providing ready identification of an object or individual in an environment of reduced visibility such as darkness/and or smoke.
Description of Related Art
A variety of devices are generally known in the art for providing enhanced visibility of objects or individuals. Of such devices, many are directed to devices and systems for use in smoky and/or dark environments.
It can be appreciated that lighting devices on helmets, for example, have been in use for many years. Typically, such lighting devices are comprised of conventional flashlights and similar battery-operated warning devices that project light in a unidirectional beam. The main problem with such conventional devices include, for example, the size of the devices and cumbersome power supply attachments that frequently accompany them. Another significant problem with such conventional devices are that flashlights and light projecting devices tend to generate light only in the visible region, particularly white light. Such light typically reflected, for example, in smoky conditions and even absorbed by particles of haze and smoke.
Other passive devices have also been used, such as reflective materials and the like. Such passive devices are of limited utility, as they do not emit any light in low visibility conditions or complete darkness.
In short, while these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for a device that will enable, for example, individuals wearing helmets working in various types of low visibility conditions, to be seen by others.
Furthermore, utility straps or tool bands for helmets and a variety of other similar devices have been used for years. Typically a helmet utility strap or helmet tool band is made of a flexible material that conforms to the outer shell of a helmet. The common design which is found, is a one piece circular band or strap which is made of a rubber or elastic material. However, such bands suffer from a number of deficiencies.
Significant problems with conventional utility straps or tool bands for helmets include their inability, for example: (1) to adjust to various types of helmets, (2) to open or close, (3) to mount on a helmet securely, (4) to provide for the safe keeping of tools, (5) to offer heat and flame resistance, and (6) to offer effective conspicuity in potential hazardous situations where low visibility prevents one from being seen.
As can be seen, there still remains a continued need in the art for improved devices and methods for enhancing visibility of individuals, such as emergency workers such as firemen. There also remains a need in the art for such devices that are inexpensive and easy to make. The present disclosure provides a solution for these and other problems, as described herein.